1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organosilicon compounds and more particularly, to novel organosilicon compounds having a mercapto group in the molecule which are particularly useful as a silane coupling agent or crosslinking agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
.gamma.-Mercaptopropylalkoxysilanes and hydrolyzates thereof are known as an organosilicon compound having a mercapto group in the molecule and have been widely employed in various fields as a silane coupling agent, crosslinking agent or starting material for use in mercapto group-vinyl group reaction type UV-curable silicone compositions. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,631.
The mercapto group-containing silanes or low molecular weight hydrolyzates thereof usually emit a very intensive, stimulative sulfur odor derived from the mercapto group present in the molecule in view of their low boiling point and volatility. This presents a problem on working properties when such silanes are used as a coupling agent or starting material for curable compositions.